


This is Just a Trainwreck Ficlet

by Jeanmarco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BECAUSE THATS WHAT THIS IS, CAN SOMEONE SAY DOG SHIT, M/M, WHY DID I EVER WRITE THIS, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uh yeah. Dean is cheating on Sam with Cas, vice versa. They find out. My question is why didn't it turn into a threesome in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Just a Trainwreck Ficlet

Dean knew he would have to be careful when it first started. He had fallen in love with Castiel from the moment he saw those big, blue eyes first land on him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to control the want and desire that nearly spilled into his words every time he was around the angel. But even so, Dean could never leave Sam. His brother, his best friend, his lover. He couldn’t risk the careful balance he had created with Sam just for a stranger he happened to find attractive. But Castiel slowly became much more than that and the night that he finally made his move on the angel, Dean knew it would be a rough road that lied ahead.

He couldn’t find it in himself to choose and didn’t want to. He loved them both so much, it would be heartbreaking to loose even one. Yet, now that Dean was on this road, he knew that if either found out, both would know and leave him in the dust because he was wrong. He was so wrong in this and he knew all that would come out of the situation would be hurt. Dean tried to ignore the feelings of regret and guilt that slithered into his veins whenever he shared an intimate moment with Sam or a loving stare with Cas. Maybe he could just ignore the cold truth that it wouldn’t last and relish in the moments where he could have both of the most important people in his life love him as much as he loved them.

But Dean could see it all crumble before his eyes. He could pinpoint the exact moment the first explosion began tearing his mountain of lies down. It was in a motel room when Cas decided to fly in and make conversation. Dean had been studying a wall of papers covered with ideas and clues for their hunt and Sam was researching on his laptop. Cas must’ve leaned a bit to close or stared a bit too long, for Sam cleared his throat, a look of territorial anger hinting in his eyes before he smiled at the two of them and kept working. Cas gave him a confused look and had very quickly disappeared after a particularly long head tilt.

The second incident was when Sam got to the bunker a bit later than planned and walked into Dean’s dark room. There had been a ruffle of feathers just before the tall man had opened the door. Dean was lying on his back, hair tousled and bare chest sweating. With wide eyes, Dean panted out, “I was just working out. Don’t worry ‘bout me.”

The third and final time was when Dean climbed into the Impala after purchasing pie and Cas glared at Dean in vehement anger and a twinge of sadness. “What’s wrong?” Dean asked hesitantly, noticing his phone in Castiel’s hands. The angel chucked it in his lap and was gone with a flutter of wings and a disappointed sigh. Dean picked up the phone and read the screen. It was a text from Sam accusing him of stealing his wallet and a list of carefully thought-out and arousingly dirty punishments Dean would recieve. “Son of a bitch.” Dean muttered, pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards the Bunker.

Dean walked in to find Castiel sitting across the table from Sam, both staring him down with a huge range of emotions. They both stood up, one disappearing and the other finding his way out of the room. Dean groaned and felt his knees give out beneath him. Both of them would hate him now. They wouldn’t ever forgive him and it’s just because of a stupid ass mistake of leaving his phone with Cas. No scratch that. His mistake was ever falling in love with two people at the same time in the first place. He should have stuck with what he already had. But he didn’t and now he had even less.


End file.
